Foster Home Fun Now it's That Should Be Me
by TheLightningThief42
Summary: Nico's parents have a foster home. Formerly Foster Home Fun, but I made some twists, so now it's That Should Be Me.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up mommy!" 6 year old Nico Di Angelo called to his mother. He said he saw snow move. She stiffled laughed at that.

"Calm down, honey!" Mrs. Di Angelo called to her jumpy son. She was trduging through the snow, freezing water sinking through her boots. Because of her beautiful yet abnormally crazy son, she was forced to run through the snow with only a long sleeve shirt with a sweater, boot cut jeans and very wet boots.

They stopped in front of a little shadow with the figure of a girl. Wait- it _was_ a girl. A girl with spiky, greasy and wet black hair, a black T-shirt with a black sweater, black skinny jeans and navy converse. She was turned away from them, but they could sense she was dirty and hadn't showered in about a week.

She was shaking rapidly, and when Nico tapped on her shoulder, she such turned in such superb speed, he jumped back with wide eyes. What shocked him most was her blue eyes that look like lightning.

"Hello." Nico told the girl. "What is your name?" The girl didn't answer, which made Nico sad. The girl just turned around and smiled, making the di Angelo's smile. Mrs. di Angelo decided to speak.

"Little girl," she said. "Where are your parents?" The small girl frowned. She pointed to the sky, and the di Angelo's frowned.

"Well, would you like to come home with us? We own a foster home, so I garuntee you'll make some new friends." Mrs. di Angelo smiled, and so did the girl. Mrs. di Angelo looked at her son pointedly.

"Yeah," he started. "I'll be your friend! And all of my foster home friends are very nice, they'll probably talk to you, if you decide to talk back." The girl giggled. Nico held out his hand, and she took it. He shivered, noticing how cold it was.

"Well, what's your name?" Mrs. di Angelo asked. The girl looked at the ground, she clearly didn't want to talk just yet.

"I wanna call her Picachu!" Nico yelled a little too excitedly. The girl stared at him, shocked that he would give her such a nick name. _Was it an insult, or a complement?_ The girl thought. Mrs. di Angelo laughed.

"Alright, Picachu. Nico really likes that character and your eyes look like lightning." Mrs. di Angelo whispered to Picachu.

"Mommy," Nico said. "Didn't you say we were going to get donuts?" Mrs. di Angelo frowned, the realization dawning on her.

"I guess I did din't I? Well, come on Nico, Picachu." She giggled at the last word. Picachu smiled. Mrs. di Angelo took Nico and Picachu's hands and they took a cab to Dunkin Donuts. They got out of the cab and Mrs. di Angelo gave the guy a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Mrs. di Angelo said. She only had to pay $10, but her and her family are very wealthy. They are millionares, with her husband being an architect and directing about a million movies, (Also being in some, but she didn't want to brag) and her owning 100 5-star hotels and being a proffesional nurse.

"Thankyou ma'am! Hey, how is my mom doing?" the driver asked. Mrs. di Angelo smiled generously, which made the driver smile. Yes, she has that effect on people.

"She's doing very well. She should be out of the hospital in about one week." She said. The driver did a fist pump, which made Mrs. di Angelo laugh.

"Well, good day Mrs. di Angelo." the driver said with a big smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Bob." Mrs. di Angelo said, and he drove off. She turned to Nico and Picachu.

"Well, children, let's go get us some donuts!"

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was SO short, it will be longer on the next one! I promise! I just thought that would be a good ending. PM me and R&R! I'm working on the next chapter right now!**


	2. She came to her new home

Nico, Picachu and Mrs. di Angelo had just been to Dunkin Donuts. They got two dozen donuts, for them, Nico's father and the other foster home children. Picachu hasn't talked yet, but she has laughed, which Nico decided was good enough for him.

They got chocolate covered, custard filled, rainbow sprinkled and glazed donuts. Picachu looked at them hungrily, and Mrs. di Angelo told her to just go ahead and eat one, because she probably hasn't eaten in a long time.

She stole a granola bar from a store, but it certainly didn't help. Not only did she not like the aAlmonds in it, but she also didn't like the feeling of guilt from stealing. She knew it was only a granola bar, but she also knew she didn't earn, or deserve, something that valuable.

OKya, so it's not that valuable to you, but if you were starving, hadn't eaten in days and barely got to eat anything anyway, you would think different. Picachu sure felt that way, her old foster parents were like that. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment.

When they got in the next cab, Nico saw how cold she was. He put both of hims arms around her, making her feel alot better. He felt warn, like fire. She has never felt this warm before, ohter than when she hugged her parents, before they- died.

After about five minutes, they got to the home. Or should they say- mansion. On the outside, it was painted silver, and that's what it was probably made of. It was shaped in a rectangle, with columns on the four sides.

They walked inside, and it was even more fascinating. It looked circular, which was weird, considering the outside was rectangular. There were three floors, which was easy to see considering there was a giant circular hole in the middle.

It was a circular stair case all the way to the top of the mansion, with floor breaks with doors in front of them. On the first floor, in the middle, was the living room. It had two couches, two chairs and like five bean bag chairs.

Ther was a huge rectangular hole in the wall, which led to the kitchen. Next to it was a door to walk in. On the other side of the first floor, there was another door, which probably led to the bathroom, considering it said, _Bathroom._

There were about five kids running around the house, and a grown up who looked alot like Nico was trying to control them. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls had shoulder length blonde hair, olive skin and stormy grey eyes.

The other girl had curly short red hair, saint patricks day eyes, alot of freckles and pale skin. Both of the girls were very pretty. One fo the boys had short blonde hair, shtormy grey eyes and olive skin, just like the other girl.

The other boy had jet black uncombed hair, the most seaest greenist eyes in the worl and a very good tan. _He's almost as cute as Nico. _Picachu thought. Her mind is too old for her seven year old self.

That's probably because her old foster home parents made her whatch Eclipse.

"Picachu, this is my home!" Nico said happily as she grabbed his arm. They both smiled. Mrs. di Angelo raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Picachu," she said. "Here's the bathroom. Take a shower and come meet the family in a while. Take your time." Picachu was confused. The truth is, she didn't know what a shower was. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll get her some clothes mommy!" Nico told his mother. She smiled, but was also curious. Why was he being so nice? not that he hasn't been nice, but whenever mrs. di Angelo mentions a boy, he usually screams stuff like, "Ew! Kooties!"

"Alright Nico." She shrugged it off and went to settle the kids.

**A/N Okay, so this was ****WAY**** too short! Sorry! I know I promised it will be linger, but I'm working on a new story, it's about a daughter of Poseidon. It should be up by tomorrow, maybe even tonight! THNX!**


	3. Whats laughing?

**A/N ****I AM PUTTING ANSWERS TO ALL MY REVIEWS HERE!**

**xxSicutXSirenxx****- Thanks so much for the review! It was my first for the story! BTW, my imaginary friends, Nico and Thalia say hi!**

**moonwatcher101****- Rockin review! That's actually a really good question. Yes, there will be Bianca soon. I was going to have a surprise chapter with her in it but you already got it down! See, different characters are gonna show up in different ways during the story... so yeah, exciting!**

**CookieHunterOfArtemis****- Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks for the review! Ha, Picachu was cute, wasn't it? maybe you would like to be in my next chapter after this one? Just review by making up a name and describe the person, and he/she can come to the orphanage! THNX!**

**allthenamesiwantrtaken****- thankyew! I'll try to make it even more cute in this chapter, just 4 u! P.S, Ur name made me lol, in the good way! Maybe you can try IAmTheLostHero100 or something! I really wanted that one, but wasn't thinking when I made mine! You don't have to do that one, just a suggestion:)**

**alexandriarulzforeva(Chapter 1)****- pretty good? PRETTY GOOD? jk, thanks for the review anyway!**

**LittleHulaStatue****- Thankyou! Your review made me smile! As soon as I saw it, I just couldn't decline your request of continuing! This chapter is deticated to you!**

**alexandriarulzforeva****- thanks! I really appreciate that you now love it, and in only the difference of one chapter! That brightened my day:)**

**And last but certainly not least...**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life****- OH. MY. FREAKING. GODS! You seriously reviewed me! I read your stories all the time! I am your biggest fan! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!**

**And on with the story...**

Picachu got out of the shower to find a green day t-shirt and sweat pants (with underwear, ofcourse.) She quickly put them on and scurried out of the bathroom. She found the whole family in the living room, staring at her. She saw Nico on the couch, and hurried over next to him.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well," Mrs. di Angelo said. "I see you're back." Picachu nodded and smiled. Everyone else smiled.

"Hi." The tall man said. "I'm Hades di Angelo, Nico's father and Ciarra's husband." **(A/N What is Mrs. di Angelo's name? Help me out by reviewing as an answer!) **Picachu noddded again. Hades raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Asked the girl with red hair. Picachu blushed and suddenly got interested in her feet. The red haired girl opened her mouth wide.

"I didn't mean to be mean! Just asking." her voice faded on every word. Picachu looked up at the red head and smiled and nodded.

"Anyway," Ciara said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" It was more like a command than a request. Black hair boy nodded.

"My name is Percy Jackson! It's nice to meet you!" Percy said. Picachu smiled and nodded. The blonde hair girl spoke up.

"My name's Annabeth Chase. Let's be friends!" Annabeth said. Picachu smiled and nodded, but more excitedly. The blonde hair boy spoke.

"The names Malcom Chase. pretty." Malcom mumbled the last part, and Picachu blushed. Nico frowned. Red head smiled.

"My names Rachel Dare! You can be my friend, if you want." Rachel said. Picachu smiled even wider and nodded.

"So," Annabeth said. "What's your name?" Picahu frowned.

"Pica-" Nico started, but Picachu stopped him.

"Thalia, my name's Thalia Grace." Nico stared at Pica- I mean Thalia, amazed. Thalia frowned. Did she do something wrong?

"Thalia! Thalia Grace!" Nico said. He smiled hugely, which made Thalia smile. She laughed. Then her face was curious.

"What did I just do?" She asked. Everybody had shocked expressions.

"You laughed, didn't you?" Percy asked. Thalia frowned.

"I... laughed? What's a laugh?" she asked. Everybody went phsycho. Annabeth screamed.

"What? You don't know what a laugh is?" Malcom asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Thalia, laughing is the best joy in life. You do it when your happy, or heard something funny, or you were even sad and wanted to get something good in your mind. Go ahead, do it again." Nico said. Thalia smiled and started laughing. She started laughing really loud and everyone joined.

Thalia and Nico were now rolling on the floor, laughing. Once everyone stopped, Ciara spoke up.

"Well, who wants dinner?"


	4. Bad stories and bad memories

Thalia chowed down on her food like there was no tomorrow. She had eaten five, going on six hot dogs, a plate full of mac 'n cheese and 3/4 a bag of chips. All the sudden, Percy burped. Everyone laughed as Percy blushed.

"Sorry." he said, and they all laughed. When they settled down, Thalia had eaten another hot dog. Nico stared at her in amazement, sure she would be fat tomorrow.

"Wow, Pica- Thalia! Don't get too full! We haven't stuffed on the donuts yet! Oops." Nico realized his mistake. What was his mistake?

Sayin donuts.

"DONUTS!" All the other kids yelled. Mrs. di Angelo hurried to the kitchen and brought out some donuts.

"YAY!" All the kids yell and scramble to the box. In under five seconds, both of them are empty. Thalia had three. The glaze melted in her mouth, and she let out a groan of delicousness. Nico laughs at that.

They watch the movie and then go to bed. Thalia shares a room with Annabeth and Nico. As soon as she falls asleep, she becomes restless. She has a horryfying dream.

_I am in the woods. Nico, my mom, my dad, Annabeth and everyone else at the foster home comes out of the bushes, they all have evil grins._

_"You're a no good little brat." dad says._

_"We'll soon get rid of you." Nico's mom said._

_"You'll never be our friend." Nico said._

_"You'll die, the worthless brat you are." Percy said._

_"Oh Angela, Joseph!" Annabeth calls. I gasp, my old abusive foster parents came out of gthe woods. A knife was in Joseph's hand, a wip in Angela's._

_"Die!" The yell simultaeniously and Angela slashes._

Thalia sat up, her scream muffled in her pillow. She had to get out of here. She quickly went downstairs, grabbed some left over food and hurried out the door. But she was stopped.

"Thalia?" She heard the most sweet voice in the world say. She turned around, and looked straight into Nico di Angelo's eyes.

"I have to leave." She said, and Nico's face saddened.

"But you're my friend. I don't want you to go." Nico said, and Thalia sighed.

"For now. Then you'll turn on me. Everyone does. I can't trust anybody, even you." she said.

"Yes, you can. Who taught you that you can't trust anyone?" Nico asked. Thalia's face darkenned.

"My old foster parents did."

"And you know what else they did? They physically and as far as I can see, mentally hurt you! You can trust alot of people. But those two people are the ones you can't trust, Thalia."

"But-"

"No buts! Thalia, we all wan't you to be here. Nothing will change, and you better believe it. Now come inside and sleep." Thalia sighed, knowing she had been defeated.

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never. Not for a million dollars."

"Promise?"

"...Promise." They held out their pinkies and they entwined. They would always be with eachother. But that all changed soon.

nine years old

twelve years old

fourteen years old

sixteen years old:

"No, mom! No!" Nico yelled to his mother, Maria. Nico didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go to this stupid camp. Most of all, he didn't quite want to leave Thalia.

"But Nico, honey this is the only camp that can keep you safe!"

"No, I'm not leaving Thalia! She's my best friend, and I just can't leave her!"

"But you have to. There are no more no's. You are coming and that's final! Thalia wouldn't want you to die."

"She also wouldn't want me to leave her!"

"I don't care, Nico! Now come on!" Nico knew better than to act childish and disagree with his mother. He grabbed his suitcase and slowly followed her up the hill. He glanced at the sign that said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. What kind of stupid camp would put the word blood in it's name. Apparently, this one.

And why hadn't Thalia come with him? He certainly had no idea. He didn't even get to say goodbye! They both were demigods! Plus, Percy, Annabeth, Malcom, and Rachel get to come. What are they going to do with Thalia?

No friends.

No family.

No Nico.

They had been best friends ever since their promise. And now that prmise, broken. JUST BROKEN! Just by the snap of a finger! Or the roar of their car. As he walked in the border, some people stopped to stare. You couldn't blame his powerful aura of the goth! Him and Thalia even gave him a nick name, Super Ninja Of Death.

It was kind of a big name, so they called him SNOF instead. He rubbed his bracelet that Thalia made him when he turned twelve. It had a mixture of black, grey, navy, even purple! It was awesome, and totally lightened his mood whenever he was depressed.

But this time, oh this time, it certainly didn't work. He felt like holding his hand up in a rock and roll position, yell 'See ya suckas! Nico di Angelo, Super Ninja Of Death, is out! PEACE!' But he knew he was beyond that normalcy. He wish he could go right home to Thalia, and do what he's been wanting forever, just one small kiss.

A kiss that he knew he would never get.

"Now Nico," Maria said through the border. "There's a thing called Iris messaging. You simply throw a drachma through the air, say 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering' and then name a person and their location, and there will be a screen, kind of like video chatting. You can call me, Thalia anybody. Bye!"

She rushed off before Nico had the change to hurry and get in the freakin car. He took a deep breath and headed to the Big House. His mom told him while they were driving to go there. When he walked up, he was very surprised to find a man with a horse's butt playing pinochle with a guy who looked like he was still on a hangover.

But he just ignored it, and that surprised them. His face was normal, mouth closed, eyes almost shut and not wide, the only expression on his face was sadness.

"Ah, you must be Nico. Welcome to camp." The horse thing-a centaur- said. Nico smiled slightly, it was have forced, half embarrasement, because he thought that the centaur would let out a huge, 'nehhh!' by now.

"Hi Nick." The drunk said boredly. Nico was furious, but he didn't do anything. He was just too depressed over Thalia. He slightly waved.

"Suppose we have you a tour guide to show you around camp and the Hades cabin?" The centaur, Nico felt like calling him geezer, said.

"Whatever." Nico mumbled, not looking up. The centaur sighed.

"Amber!" he called. Nico looked up and wished he hadn't. Why did he wish that? Because she was pretty. He didn't want to see another pretty face, because all he would think of is Thalia. This girl, Amber, oh god, she had zero words that Thalia had in her name, too much, had dark green eyes, wavy ebony black hair and cherry red lips.

So much Thalia.

Except the eyes.

And the skin color.

And the shyness.

And the mood.

And almost every thing else except her hair and lips.

Those lips, oh those lips, reminded himso much of Thalia, he couldn't bare look at that girl anymore. Those were the lips he had wanted to kiss forever. But hers just weren't the same.

"Yes, Chiron?" She said, peeking out of the Big House. She smiled at Nico, but he didn't return it, he just continued to stare at his feet. If he could only focus on other things than his old worn out black high tops. He only still has them because Thalia picked them out for him at Payless when they were fifteen and it was October 23.

He only didn't want to look at them from the painful memory, the liking of the shoes that they shared, the purple ones that he picked for her, the time when they rode bikes, he slipped and fell, and his left shoe almost kicked Thalia's face.

"Will you please give Nico a tour of camp?" Chiron said, knocking Nico out of dream land. Amber's face brightened and it reminded him so much of Thalia.

Oh, Thalia. When was he going to get over this girl?


	5. AN, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! But I have to close this story! I'm crying because I know alot of you like this one, but I have to. I'll probably begin writing it again in a while, though! SO VERY SORRY!**


	6. Reunited

**Hi! So I know that you guys are all excited for me continuing! Here goes!**

"So, Nico." Amber said as they walked. "How do you like camp so far?" Nico sighs and looked up, yet again wishing he hadn't.

"Good." He smiply said and looked back down. Amber sighed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked, putting a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico smiles a bit. Maybe he can get over Thalia? Maybe? Maybe he should spend time with this girl, make friends with her.

"No, you're not. Just sad I had to leave a friend, it's nothing." Nico said and looked up. Amber smiled and looked forward.

"Oh. Well, here we are! Cabin fifteen. If you need anything. Comforting, a nice long chat, anything, I'll be at the Apollo cabin." she gave him a quick hug and pranced away. He had already made a friend. Nico sighed and entered the cabin.

He saw what he didn't excpect to see. The walls were black and red (not good because a newspaper article said if kids wake up in a room painted red they go crazy) with skulls, actual skulls, on the walls. There were two bunks, each with red pillows and black sheets. There was a blazing fire in the corner of the room, along ith a bathroom door beside it.

One of the beds is occupied with a girl with dark brown elbow length hair, mixed skin and almost black eyes. She was wearing all black. Black ski jacket, black green day t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black high heel boots and listening to a black iPod. She didn't seem to notice Nico, just kept tapping her foot to the tune.

Nico wouldn't blame her for not noticing him, the room was very dark and he was the same color of it, except his skin. His skin was pale. He didn't know how it was so dark, it was the middle of the day. He also didn't blame her for wearing a ski jacket. It felt like forty degrees! But then, Nico saw something move in a corner

It was a girl. She had golden brown wavy shoulder length hair, grey eyes almost as stormy as Annabeth's and only a tank top with short shorts on. She was shaking rapidly and her knees were to her chest. Nico came closer and she looked up

"Who are you?" she demanded. Nico smiled

"Nico di Angelo. What's yours?" he asked. She scowled at him.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you mine."

"Whatever."

"What is it?"

"Nicole Anderson."

"That's a pretty name."

"Go away, creeper." This seemed to have caught him off gaurd. See, when he was younger and before Thalia beat up all of his bullies, everyone called him either creeper or emo. Not his fault he likes black! Okay-so it is.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, "I'm the creeper? Well at least I'm not hiding in a corner all day!" He then left his new cabin without responce. At his way to nowhere in particular, he had a flashback.

_Thalia made me go to the mall with her to get some pizza. As we sat down, Thalia took a huge bite of her bacon, ham, pepperoni five cheese pizza._

_"You're carnivorous, you know that?" I asked her, laughing. She frowned._

_"For that, you're buying me a new dress, death breath." She said._

_"Aw, come on Thals!" Nico whined. Thalia smirked. Just then agirl with long almond brown hair and a body that seemed artificial and an apron came over to us._

_"Would you like me to fill your drink?" She asked me sweetly. Thalia frowned. She wiped her face with a napkin gently._

_"Can't you see that his drink is already filled?" She asked the waitress. I looked at my drink. It _was _filled. I looked at Thalia as if to say, 'It's okay. I'll handle it'. She smiled. I turned to the waitress._

_"Why don't you go seduce some other poor guy, here? I'm sure that guy over there is very lonely, and he looks just like you!" I pointed to a guy with glasses and achne. He was fat and was eating celery. The girl frowned._

_"Alright, here is your bill." She handed it to me, and on it, instead of what I owed her, it had a phone number, and at the bottom it said, 'You can do so much better'. I frowned. I showed it to Thalia. She snatched it, scratched out the sentence and took it to the guy with achne and glasses. She walked over to me._

_"Let's get that dress."_

_So now we are in a store called _Charming Charlies_. Thalia is trying on a dress I found for her. It's strapless and black, but very appropriate. She picked out accesories._

_"Drumroll please!" She said from the dressing room. I patted my knees fastly, and she exited._

_I was dumbfounded at how...how _hot_ she looked. The dress was 3 inches above her knee and was tight, it fit her body perfectly. She was wearing skull earrings, just for me. She had a pearl necklace and bracelet. She wore black converse. She twirled._

_"Do you like it?" She asked. I smiled._

_"No," I said. Dissapointment entered her face._

_"You don't?" She whispered._

_"No," I said. "I love it." She smiled hugely._

_"Good, because that's what I'm wearing to our date tonight."_

Nico sighed. He really loved Thalia. Did he mention she's his girlfriend now?

H epulled out a drachma. He threw it in the air.

" Oh goddess Iris, accept my offering. Thalia Grace di Angelo. Wherever she is!" An image appeared. It was Thalia on her bed. She was bawling. She had a picture of her and Nico at the beach.

"Why'd he leave?" She screamed. She fell on her bed and threw the picture across her room. Nico couldn't bare see anymore. He wiped his hand across the rainbow. This was all Hades' fault! Why did Nico have to be freaking born!

He ran back into his cabin and fell asleep, crying.

XXXGRAY LINEXXXWASN'T THIS SAD?XXXSTUPID HADES!XXX

Nico woke up, miserable. There was the girl standing at the foot of his bed.

"Why are you in my cabin?" She asked angrily. Nico sat up.

"This is my cabin, too! You can't share or something?" He said. She softened a bit.

"You're the guy that lost his girlfriend?" She asked. He frowned.

"How'd you know?" He asked. She sighed.

"It spread quickly."

"Whatever." Nico got up and got dressed in the bathroom. He put on a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and balck converse. He (kind of) brushed his hair. He left his cabin and walked to nowhere in particular. Then he was tackled.

XXXXXHE GOT TACKLED!XXXXX

Thalia POV.

"Thalia," mom said. "You are going to Camp Half-Blood." I shot up from my bed.

"I thought you were only taking Nico there!" I said excitedly. Mom sighed.

"That was a mistake. He's all depressed. I need you to go before he becomes what you kids call 'emo'." I stared at her. Was she serious? Nico was depressed because of me?

"We need to go soon! Like in ten minutes! Let me pack! NICO!" I yelled. She left the room. I packed evrything I may need. Shirts, pants, shoes, dresses, hairbows, a brush, pictures, toothbrush, and a bunch of other things. I finally get to see Nico!

**(A/N: Go to ****.com/watch?v=UKqnMhYVCko**** and keep reading!)**

I got dressed in a tight black noodle strap, black skinny jeans, black converse, and my hair up in a ponytail with a side bang left loose. I picked up the picture of me and Nico on the beach. We were sitting down, and I had kissed him for the first time.

And Percy got it all on camera. Ironic, huh? It's as if they knew it would happen. I clutched the picture and put it against my chest. I put it in my pack.

"READY!" I yelled to my mom. In just about 30 minutes, I get to see Nico. And everyone else from the foster home. BUT NICO TOO! I ran downstairs, almost tackling my mom on the way. At first, I thought Nico broke his promise. But he didn't.

Bless you gods!

I am now at Camp Half-Blood. I turned to my mom and smiled.

"Thanks, mom." I said. She made a teary smile.

"Alright, Thalia. Contact me. Love you, bye!" I wave to her and blew a kiss. She drove off. I turned to the camp. Then I saw a farmiliar boy. NICO! I ran over to him and tackled him.

"What the Hades?" He turned and saw me. "THALIA!" He grabbed me and stood up. He twirled me and kissed me furiously. I returned it.

"I missed you!" He said as he put me down, his arms still around me. I laughed.

"You've been away for a day, Zombie dude!" I yelled. I looked around. Poeple started to stare.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. Nico quickly let go.

"Okay. Let's go to the Zeus cabin." He said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cabin. We entered. It was all gray, with marble floors. It had one bed, and in the middle, was a giant Zeus statue that looked real.

The eyes followed me as if he ws real. or it was a camera.

"Creepy." I said. Nico nodded. I set down my suitcase and turned to Nico. I then tackled him with a hug. He laughed. He pried me off him and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back, and I could see through my shut eyes, the Zeus eyes turning red. Nico jumped up, and let go of me.

"You shocked me!" he yelled. I shook my head.

"Of course I didn't!" I looked at the Zeus statue. His eyes were smiling. I glared at it.

"Zeus did." I said. Nico shrugged.

"It's worth it." He said and kissed me. I knew Zeus wouldn't shock him anymore. It was no use. So I kissed back furiously. And I said,

"I love you."

**(A/N: You can stop listening now. But I doubt you will. I was addicted to the song ever since I first heard it!)**

Percy POV. Something different, huh?

Annabeth came running to me in the arena.

"Hey, wise girl." I pecked her lips. She smiled.

"Thalia is here!" She yelled. I dropped my sword. We ran together to the Zeus cabin. We barged through the door, only to find Thalia and Nico sitting on her bed, having a make-out session.

Ew.

Thalia's hair was messed up, and their hair was messed up. One of Thalia's shirt straps was down, and one of Nico's sleeves was pulled up. Nico had his hands on Thalia's waist, as Thalia had on hand around Nico's neck and the other in his hair. They were kissing furiously.

So, of course, we had to interfere.

"Call the police! Two emos are having a mak-out session!"

**A/N: hehehe... that was a pretty funny ending of this chapter, huh? Lol, R&R!**


End file.
